


Sleep Aids

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [7]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: (but no somnophilia), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Malcolm Bright Needs Sleep, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasms as Sleep Aids, Watching Someone Sleep, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm has trouble sleeping, and Gil offers up a hand. (Or a mouth.)---Kinktober Day 7: Blowjob
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Sleep Aids

Malcolm glances at Gil and takes in the slackness of his face, the soft puff of air that escapes his mouth every now and then. He’s envious, in a way, of how easy it is for Gil to fall asleep. He knows it’s not _really_ easy. His husband has seen quite a lot during his career, and the worst of it still haunts him even when his instincts aren’t keeping him alert and ready for the attack that’s unlikely to come. 

It’s just that Gil has it easier than Malcolm that way. He doesn’t have the nightmares that Malcolm does, the fear and the gray areas of his childhood, the catalog of gruesome things his mind is capable of creating. 

Which is why Gil is asleep right now and Malcolm is not. 

Malcolm shifts minutely. Any big movements will wake his husband. Not that Gil will mind — in fact, he’s asked to be woken up in these instances before — but Malcolm’s unwilling to ruin what little sleep he’s able to get as is. Malcolm bites his lip. If he were still single or at least living alone, he’d get up. Pace. Do some yoga. Watch TV with Sunshine.

_Something_ instead of this mind-numbing nothing.

He can’t do anything now, not without waking Gil. Even the act of uncuffing himself could wake him up with the way Gil’s sprawled right now, one arm over one of the restraint’s straps. Malcolm alternates between watching him and trying, desperately, to fall asleep himself for a long while. 

Eventually, he can’t lie still any longer. He moves carefully, reaching for the cuff on his left wrist and keeping an eye out for Gil’s reactions.

His husband’s eyes flutter. 

Malcolm bites his lip and tries again, slower this time.

“Kid?” Gil murmurs, squinting at him in the dark.

Malcolm deflates. “Go back to sleep, Gil.”

But Gil puts a gentle hand on his arm. He’s already turning over to face him directly. “Can’t sleep?” He covers a yawn. 

“Sorry,” he says in lieu of an answer. Glancing over at the clock, he sees they have to be at the precinct in four hours. That’s enough time for Gil to fall asleep again, surely. “Don’t worry about me.”

Gil huffs a laugh. “I always do.” He shuffles closer, resting their foreheads together, not letting Malcolm take his words the wrong way, the way he knows Malcolm will if left to his own anxieties. “Pretty sure it’s my job.”

Malcolm manages a small smile. “You must be due for a raise by now.”

Grinning, Gil dips forward to kiss him. His hair is loose, tousled, and sticking up in a few places. “I think I got a good deal already, but if you’re offering a bonus…”

Malcolm raises a brow.

Gil cups his jaw. “Why don’t we see about getting you to sleep.”

“I’ve tried counting,” Malcolm says tiredly. “And clearing my mind.”

The bed dips as Gil sits up, rolling his shoulders with another yawn. He moves to kneel between his husband’s legs and smirks. “I bet there’s one thing you haven’t tried yet, city boy.”

Malcolm shivers. “If you’re up for it —”

With a chuckle, Gil reaches out and tugs the band of his sleep pants down below his balls. Malcolm’s cock is already thickening under his gaze at the promise of some attention, and Gil gives him a few strokes to speed up the process. 

Malcolm lets out a blissed sigh. He almost wants to hurry him up, knowing that Gil likes to take him time opening him up, making him squirm, but the thought of his husband’s thick fingers nudging his prostate puts a stop to that. 

And then Gil licks a long line from the base of his cock to the tip.

Malcolm _yelps_. His legs twitch. He opens eyes he didn’t even realize he’d closed only to see Gil lap at his weeping slit with a sleepy smirk. He takes a ragged breath through his mouth. “ _Gil_.”

Gil jacks him slow and easy as he pulls away. “Let Daddy take care of you, kid.” Then he’s leaning down again, this time bypassing Malcolm’s cock altogether to take his sack into his mouth, gently sucking.

Malcolm locks his legs behind Gil’s head as his toes curl. He nearly sinks his fingers into his husband’s hair, too, but the cuffs dig into his wrists partway down, rattling the headboard. He half-groans, half-moans as his arms bounce back. 

Letting his balls slip out of his mouth, Gil teases his tongue up the shaft, swirling across his frenulum, and wraps his lips around the head — all the while keeping their eyes locked. 

“Daddy,” Malcolm gasps. His fists clench.

Gil sucks and strokes and takes more of him in. His tongue never stops moving, flicking, swirling. He hollows his cheeks without pause, lips meeting his still stroking hand now and then. His other hand slips down, too, to rub against Malcolm’s perineum.

It’s too much. Malcolm digs his heels into Gil’s back and sobs as his orgasm hits him, as he shoots right down Gil’s throat in sudden spurts. His legs sag, sliding off to the mattress.

His husband sits up again and wipes the back of a hand across his mouth. He lays the other on Malcolm’s knee. He rubs the skin there with his thumb. “Do you think that helped?”

Malcolm hums, looking at him with lidded eyes. “Maybe?” 

Gil pats his leg with a soft smile before padding to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

By the time he comes back, Malcolm is out cold, face relaxed in his slumber. 

A hand shakes him awake. Malcolm blinks the blurriness away and reaches up to uncuff himself on instinct. “What time is it?”

Gil sits on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and ready for the day, a plate of eggs in hand. “Almost seven.” He gives him a quick peck. “I wanted to let you get as much sleep as you could.”

Malcolm takes the plate and sets it next to him. “We’ll be late!”

But Gil shakes his head with a smile, nudging him back into bed. “Eat up, kid. I’m on my way out, and I don’t want to see you at the precinct for at least an hour.”

Okay, maybe Malcolm _does_ feel more rested than he has in days. Maybe he _could_ take a little time to get ready on his own terms. He still pouts, though, even as he agrees. “Call me if we get a case before then.”

“You’ll be the first one I do,” Gil promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
